wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Noctus
Noctus belongs to Star-Seeker 101 Appearence Noctus has dark grey overscales that are quite dull and monochromatic. Her underscales are a lighter grey which are heavily tinted with a light purple along the edges. She has dark purple eyes that almost appear black against her dark grey scales. On her legs are white speckles that start off large and gathered, and fade into small and thinly spread speckles nearing the elbow juncture. Her horns curl around her ears, but not tightly, more in the way of general direction. Noctus crest however is unusual feature that comes from her hybrid features as it looks exactly like a colorful galaxy (in the crest limits). She is proud of her crest and keeps it well maintained. She is quite small for her age and is roughly the size of a large dragonet, however other then that and her crest, she looks exactly like a normal Mistwing. She does however have abnormally large wings for her size that often get in her way on land. She has a slender but small frame, with a normal sized tail which on her looks fairly large. She has dainty talons that are more used for finer work and delicate procedures. Personality Noctus is clever and witty, though not so much as in math or history, but in logic and science. She tends to be sarcastic or short tempered with dragons who annoy her. She is an excellent fighter, and uses her small size to assist her in battle. She is nimble and quick, she has vigoursly studied the best kill points on a dragon and has exentsive knowledge on dragon biology and features. Noctus however feels like she has to learn more and be better at fighting and pretty much be better at everything to compensate for her small size and to prove to others that is not weak or helpless. The logical side of her says that she does not need to try as hard as she is to better herself because she already has quality's in other aspects, but the other side of her demands that she betters herself so that no one would dare to underestimate her. Noctus in a nutshell is a coldly logically dragon with the desire to better herself in any way she can. Abilities Fast and powerful flier. Has normal abilities to the Mistwings. Though none of the abilities that come with being a Nightwing Occupation She is currently working as a lone scientist, she refuses to work or the Mistwing or the Nightwing tribes due to her personal belief that they would try to influence her studies of natural dragon abilities for malicious purposes. Her theory is that all tribes may have descended from a common ancestor, but certain dragons evolved to their environments and those who had similar evolution paths joined together, but she is trying to find proof for her theory by studying Icewing frost breath and Skywing fire to see what similarities are between them. Category:MistWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101) Category:Work In Progress